Mckinley high's supernatural experience
by confusedperson.com
Summary: When Principal Figgins is killed in his office under mysterious circumstances, Sam and Dean Winchester along with Castiel, pretend to be teachers (that should be entertaining) and pay Lima a visit to see if they can figure out what's going on there.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a Friday, after school had ended and Principal Figgins was just finishing some paperwork for an assessment on Mckinley High school, Lima Ohio, when he heard a strange noise from outside his office. Being a Paranoid man, he quickly got up and opened his door. He didn't see anything, but he was nervous anyway.

Figgins shrugged and went back inside his office. He was just about to sit down at his desk when the stack of paperwork he had been filling in flew off his desk.

Figgins' eyes widened as he looked around in terror and saw that his window was shut, eliminating the possibility of it being the wind. He ran over to the window and locked it, before running to the door and locking that too. That was probably a stupid thing to do, since whatever he thought was there was clearly now in his office, and he had just locked himself in with it.

Figgins felt a cold shiver down his spine as he sensed another presence in the room with him. Looking around he saw no one, but his gut told him otherwise.

Figgins started to freak out. REALLY freak out. He ran around, not knowing what to do. No one else was inside the school, all of the teachers had left already.

He stood still for all of twenty seconds before he was thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious.

Principal Figgins was found the Monday after, when Miss Emma Pilsberry was concerned about the door being locked, as was Mr William Schuester. Will Schuester kicked the door down and found Figgins' 3-day-old corpse lying in his office, partly hidden by a bookshelf.

**Author's Note – I know I should be finishing **_**Cousin **_**first but I came up with this idea and as I love Supernatural as well, I thought I should write it. I am going to update **_**Cousin**_** but I haven't yet, because I was on holiday, then at school, and I'm also writing one book series, two books not in a series, a TV show Pilot, a film and a play. I don't have much of a social life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note – Hey there. Isn't this crazy? I'm updating twice in one day! Anyway, I decided to post this story because I loved the idea of a glee/supernatural crossover and I know they've been done, but I absolutely love the idea of Sam, Dean and Castiel pretending to be teachers. So yeah. **

**This is set season 3 of glee and sometime between season 4 and season 6 of supernatural. I'm not sure when exactly.**

**Chapter 1**

Sam Winchester was lying on a fairly cheap Motel bed, reading a book. He hadn't been particularly busy lately, just laying low, and looking out for new cases. Sam turned a page in his book just as his older brother Dean opened the motel door and walked in, carrying a newspaper. "Hey" he greeted Sam.

"Hey" Sam replied.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Laying an egg. What does it look like?" Sam replied.

"Why are you reading?"

"Why shouldn't I be reading?"

"Because... because..." Dean couldn't think of a reason.

"Because your brother apparently wants to talk to you." Castiel appeared out of nowhere, making the Winchesters jump.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!"

"Just Cas will do." Castiel smirked at the elder Winchester.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, OK? We've talked about this." Sam put a hand over his heart where he could feel it hammering against his ribcage.

"Sorry." Said Castiel and vanished. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dude, you jumped like a foot in the air. Don't be such a baby, Dean." Sam grinned at his older brother.

"..." Dean was silent for a moment, before saying, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Was the reply. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dean went to open it, and there stood Castiel, in his classic Trench-coat-and-suit combination.

"Is that better?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"Yes. Better than just appearing out of nowhere."

"So, Dean, what was it you wanted to tell your brother?" Castiel asked, motioning to the newspaper in Dean's hand.

"Oh yeah. I think I found something. 'Mckinley High school in Lima, Ohio's principal, Mr Figgins, was killed in his office on Friday, after everyone else had left, under mysterious circumstances."

"You had me at mysterious circumstances. What happened?" Sam asked.

"His head had been ripped off and he was partly concealed by a bookcase falling on him. The office door was locked and so was the window. He wasn't found until the Monday after." Dean scanned the newspaper article for information.

"Do you think it's our kind of thing?" Castiel asked. The Angel wandered over to the window and looked out serenely.

"Emphasis on _Mysterious Circumstances_. Anything with anything like that is our kind of thing." Sam answered, getting off the bed.

"You guys ready?" Dean pulled his bag towards him and faced the door.

"Let's hit the road, as humans say these days. Next stop, Lime, Ohio." Castiel walked towards Dean.

"Lima."

"Hmm?"

"It's Lima, Ohio, not Lime, Ohio." Sam corrected.

"Oh well. Ohio is a crap-hole anyway." Dean grinned and walked out.

**Little does he know what's in store for him... mwa-ha-ha.**

**Don't worry; I don't plan on killing anyone off. I may hurt them, but I won't kill them, that's cruel :P**

**I may not update for a while, I have exams and stuff "*frowny face*" to quote Misha Collins.**

**Please review, it means a lot. Say anything you like, constructive criticism, corrections, ways to improve, something completely irrelevant, I don't care. I just like reading people's reviews. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – sorry to keep y'all waiting. I enjoyed writing this chapter, because the Winchesters and Cas meeting Sue Sylvester is hilarious.**

"So... who are you guys again?"

Sue Sylvester sat in her chair, having become Principal two days before. It wasn't permanent, but Sue was hoping it would become so.

"Uh, I'm Sam... Westgate and this is Dean... Priestly." Sam looked at the intimidating woman in a tracksuit sitting opposite him.

"And what about Trench coat over there?" Sue narrowed her eyes at Castiel.

"I'm Castiel." He looked over and introduced himself. Sue frowned.

"Castiel-Castiel Morgan." Dean said quickly. "His parents were stoners."

Sue inspected Dean, then leaned back. "Alright, I'm not gonna lie. I need more teachers. Five of ours have left because they're scared. We've had a few substitutes and teachers covering lessons, but I swear, if I get one more complaint about butt-chin's skills, well, lack of, at teaching Math I am going to rip out his hair and make myself a hat before moving to Siberia to work there as a goose farmer."

The brothers looked at each other before Sam said, "Well, I teach... Math." Dean silently thanked his brother for being so smart and going to college. Sue nodded before turning to Dean. "You?"

"Um... I teach... uh..." Dean tried to think of the easiest subject to teach.

"Come on. I don't have all day, spikes. I need a Religious Education teacher, a Geography teacher, a French teacher and a Science teacher. Can you do any of that?" Sue snapped.

"Uh... Geography." Dean tried to pick the easiest subject.

"And you, Trench coat?" Sue eyed Castiel.

"I..."

"He teaches Religious Education." Sam cut in quickly, thinking it would be most suitable for the Angel. He prayed she would hire them. Castiel seemed to hear the prayers as he looked over at Sam knowingly.

"Do you guys have qualifications?" asked Sue. Sam's heart sank.

"Well..."

"You know what, I don't care. Go and look busy. I got a school to run and a Spanish teacher with an unhealthy relationship with his Glee club kids to bug." And with that, Sue shooed them out of her office.

"I can't believe that worked." Said Dean.

"Me neither." Sam replied. "Now, I think we have more pressing matters on our hands."

"Such as?" asked Castiel.

"Such as; how are we going to teach high school kids?"

**Author's Note – haha. That should be entertaining. I can't wait for them to teach Rachel Berry.**

**Anyway, I might not update for a while... exams *sigh* but feel free to review and read my other story, **_**Cousin**_** if you want. It's a HIMYM + Glee crossover.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note – hi! Sorry I haven't been here in ages. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait this long *dodges spears, flamethrowers and inflatable dinosaurs* I wrote this like a week ago but just didn't post it. Also I have no idea where cousin (My other story – a himym and glee crossover) is going so I'm leaving that for a while until I get a brainwave. **

Chapter 3

About fifteen minutes later, Castiel was sitting on the teacher's desk, telling the seniors about his life.

"Well, see, the Angels all live in heaven, but sometimes we – I mean they – come to Earth and occupy vessels – humans – so we – they – can interact with the humans."

"Why do they have to occupy... vessels?" asked a boy near the back of the room.

"Because the sheer force and power of them would burn out the humans' eyes if they saw their true form." Castiel replied casually.

"Whoa, cool." Said an Asian boy near the front of the room, who was wearing a checked shirt over a t-shirt, and had messy, black hair.

"Well, no. Their eyes would be burned. It would be hot." Castiel looked over at the student. He squinted. "What's your name?"

"Mike Chang." Was the answer. "So, have there ever been any people who have seen the angels and had their eyes burned out?"

"Yes. Well, I know of Pamela."

"How is she now?" asked a girl with short, blonde hair.

"She's dead. She got stabbed." Castiel answered nonchalantly. There were a few gasps.

"What about prophets?" asked a Latino girl who had been smiling at a blonde girl before.

"You mean female professors?" the blonde girl piped up. Castiel squinted at her and the rest of the class ignored her.

"Well, miss..." Castiel prompted the girl to say her name, as Sam had advised him to do.

"Lopez. Santana Lopez." The girl said and smoothed down her cheerleader uniform.

"Miss Lopez, prophets are just like you. And me." The Angel added hurriedly. "They're just humans. Some of them don't even know that they're prophets. Like Chuck."

"Chuck?" asked a boy with a high-pitched voice and skin that looked like porcelain, who had been examining the teacher's attire.

"Yes. Chuck. Chuck is a lonely, alcoholic man that wrote a cult book series from some dreams he had. These dreams turned out to be messages from God. Every word he wrote was true."

"Excuse me, Mr Morgan?" A girl with an annoying-sounding voice and a big mouth put her hand up. It took Castiel a moment to realise she was addressing him.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Berry. Rachel Berry. I don't believe what you're telling us is valid. And frankly, it could be considered offensive. What, alcoholic prophets, and-and angels burning people's eyes out."

"Well, Miss Berry Rachel Berry, all I am telling you is true. Things are not as you would expect. I mean, Chuck is an annoying, weak prophet, but he is still a prophet. Lucifer is sassy and sarcastic, but he has a good sense of humour. He must be the funniest angel now that Uriel is dead, even though he is in hell. Lucifer rose, and the people that got him back in the cage are two idiotic, stupid men that cannot keep their lives together and spend way too much time crying because of 'daddy issues' when they 'were younger' and 'because their' mother died." Castiel used his fingers to make quotations. "Most angels and archangels are jerks. Gabriel, who delivered the message to Mary of her unborn son is now a trickster and enjoys making people upset. And God is a jerk that abandoned his creation and his children when they were under threat."

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Rachel Berry saying "Also, this term's topic is Hinduism."

In the geography classroom with the juniors, things weren't going much better.

"And, uh, Kansas, where I was born, that's here. You probably wanna avoid Lawrence though. Just some advice."

Luckily Dean, having road-tripped around the States with his younger brother, knew some about the States. Unluckily, a boy in a wheelchair with dark hair and glasses stuck his hand up and said,

"Mr Priestly? We're supposed to be doing volcanoes this week."

"..." Dean couldn't say anything for a little while. At the back of the classroom, Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang were having a whispered conversation.

"Now he looks all flustered. It's really hot." Tina muttered.

"He's really hot." Blaine whispered back.

"Volcanoes. Yes. Right. Volcanoes." Dean managed to find his voice again. "Uh, well, volcanoes are... like mountains, only when they get pissed, they explode. Kinda like Hulk mountains. But instead of turning green and smashing stuff up, they spout lava and... smash things up." Dean had no idea where this was going.

"Uh Sir? How do volcanoes actually erupt? Is there like a person pushing up the lava?" Asked a blonde boy.

"No, Sam, of course there isn't. He'd get burned." The wheelchair kid said to the blonde kid, annoyed.

"Not if he was wearing, like, a radiation suit."

"A radiation suit..."

"Or a fireman's suit."

"He'd still die Sam! It's all to do with the plates the Earth is split into." The wheelchair kid face-palmed and Dean felt like doing the same because he could only watch as this argument progressed. All the while, Blaine and Tina were still having a whispered discussion.

Sam was doing OK, teaching some sophomores. He had a math degree, so this wasn't hard. He was trying to stick to the syllabus as well as he could. Just then, a man wearing a shirt, tie and woollen vest with curly hair poked his head around the door.

"Uh, sorry sir."

"No problem, what is it?" asked Sam, hoping it wasn't about Cas or Dean. God knew what they were doing.

"Marley, your mother wants to talk to you." A girl in cheap-looking clothes stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Thanks. And welcome to Mckinley, Mr Westgate." And with that, he was gone.

**Author's note – please review... I'll update faster *Mischievous grin and wink* see y'all next time *Vanishes in a puff of smoke***


End file.
